Lasso of Truth
Category:ArticlesCategory:Items | continuity = DC Universe | other names = Magic lasso | availability = | manufacturer = Hephaestus | model = | 1st appearance = Sensation Comics #6 }} The Lasso of Truth, most commonly referred to as the magic lasso, is a fictional mystical item featured in comic books published by DC Comics. It is associated with the character of Wonder Woman and first appeared in the "Wonder Woman's Lasso" story from ''Sensation Comics'' #6 in January, 1942. History The original, Pre-Crisis lasso was formed from Aphrodite's girdle and forced whomever was bound within it to obey the commands of whomever held the other end. This effect could be used on larger groups of people, although this reduced its efficiency. In addition to being unbreakable, the lasso was also infinitely elastic. Eventually, Diana coated it in special Amazon chemicals that allowed it to transform her civilian clothes into Wonder Woman's garb. Diana demonstrated a remarkable level of skill with the lasso, performing such feats as twirling it to create air currents (upon which she could float) and spinning it to emit certain frequencies that disrupted Felix Faust's spells. Post-Crisis, the Lasso of Truth is the primary weapon employed by Wonder Woman. The Lasso was forged by the god, Hephaestus from the Golden Girdle of Gaea that was once worn by Antiope, sister of the future Queen Hippolyta. The lasso is completely unbreakable, immutable, and indestructible. The Lasso also appears to be able to alter in length, based on it's wielder's needs. It is able to restore people's lost memories, hypnotize people, get rid of illusions, and people who are in its circumference will be protected from magical attacks. Empowered by the Fires of Hestia, the Lasso forces anyone held by it to tell and understand the absolute truth. Recently, the Lasso has been shown to actually transport Diana's mind into that of whomever is tied within it. Its effects can be very dangerous, as not everyone is capable of facing the truth of their actions stripped bare of excuses. The Amazon Artemis, inexperienced with the use of the lasso, inadvertently drove a man to suicide after tying him in it, and the Lasso reduced both Captain Nazi and Ares, God of War, to tearful surrender by revealing to them the truth of their violent actions. With Wonder Woman's strength and speed, the lasso can be used as an offensive and defensive weapon. When the villain Genocide gained control of it and had the lasso implanted into her body, she used the lasso's powers to directly attack her victim's souls, and was able to bring even powerful and strong willed opponents like Green Lantern John Stewart low with ease using it, demonstrating it's frightening potential as a weapon in the wrong hands. Abilities * Invulnerability - Wonder Woman's lasso was forged by the Gods, and as such, its mystical endowment renders it unbreakable. * Elongation - The length of Wonder Woman's lasso has not been accurately measured. It appears as if its length is dependent upon her needs up to a certain range. * Truth manipulation - Those bound within the coils of Wonder Woman's lasso are forced to speak the truth. This includes vocalizing information that would otherwise be omitted from a statement, if the omission threatened to color the validity of the statement. Appearances DC Comics * Aquaman Vol 5 16 * DC Special Series 19 * Sensation Comics 6 - 1st appearance. * Superman/Batman 9 * Wonder Woman 225 * Wonder Woman 227 * Wonder Woman 312 * Wonder Woman 602 * Wonder Woman Vol 2 1 * Wonder Woman Vol 2 219 * World's Finest Comics 251 Television * Challenge of the Super Friends: Swamp of the Living Dead * Super Friends: Rokan: Enemy from Space * Super Friends: The Bride of Darkseid (Part 2) - Used to break Wonder Woman free of Darkseid's mind control. * Super Friends: The Demons of Exxor * Wonder Woman: The New Original Wonder Woman * Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman Meets Baroness Von Gunther * Wonder Woman: Fausta, the Nazi Wonder Woman * Wonder Woman: Beauty on Parade * Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman vs. Gargantua! * Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman in Hollywood * Wonder Woman: The Deadly Toys * Wonder Woman: Light-Fingered Lady - In use. * Wonder Woman: Death in Disguise - Stated use; behind-the-scenes. * Wonder Woman: Skateboard Wiz * Wonder Woman: Phantom of the Roller Coaster (Part 1) * Wonder Woman: Phantom of the Roller Coaster (Part 2) Films * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice See also